


Where Dreams Lived

by Reshiramu



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Entralink, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Past Character Death, mention of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshiramu/pseuds/Reshiramu
Summary: The Entralink is sometimes called the place where dreams and reality collide, for it is perhaps the most powerful place where dreams can enter the waking world.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748860
Kudos: 3





	Where Dreams Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Theme 7. Dreaming

Unova is a land entrenched in dreams. It died once amongst fervent flames born from dreams, and was rebuilt from ashes by other dreams. The dreams of people are ultimately Unova's lifeblood, that which underscores every action anyone takes. Dreams are truths and ideals alike. And dreams propel us onwards.

At the centre of Unova is an island of Dreams called the Entralink. There, dreams and reality bleed into each other. The island is heavy with purple-pink mist, and one can never truly be certain if what they see there is real.

When Hilda was young, before she was a Hero, she went there once. She saw the lushness of the Entralink, and smelled the scents of flowers she hadn't smelled in years. The forest shimmered - around her, a landscape flickered. It shone. It shone with her hopes, a land where she could live peacefully.

When she fell asleep, she dreamed, and in her dream she wandered. The sea and the earth shone, and no unpleasant scents interrupted the air. Occasionally, she caught sight of a tendril of pink mist before it melted into the environment. The land was alive with the sounds of wild Pokémon.

She wandered what seemed like an eternity in that single night. Around her, the dream-world pulsed with her hopes. She made it. It was her dream. Hilda wept with joy to see her father again, after his untimely death. Together, they ran across the world as though their feet were winged, her father's Ferroseed riding in her arms.

When she awoke, she might have cried again, for the pain of his death, for her and her mother's grief. Time healed wounds, but they still left scars. And dreams were the canvas of the soul, as lively or lifeless as one's soul. They reflected what lay in one's mind and heart.

Before she left the Entralink, she came upon a Ferroseed. It had a nicked plate, just like her father's, and looking at it brought back a rush of memories and wishes. Hilda couldn't bear to leave it behind.

So it was that when she boarded the ferry across the large lake where the Entralink lay, she did so with a Ferroseed in her arms. She watched the island of dreams as it grew smaller in the distance - watched it until the ferry landed. And by the time it was over, she resolved to never forget the power of the Entralink. Never to speak of this, so powerful were the feelings. Powerful, and deeply personal.


End file.
